¿Eterno Halloween?
by HimekoShiaRose
Summary: el día de halloween serian el mejor día de tu vida, un día que jamas olvidaras, pensaste que todo saldría bien, pero es todo lo contrario, encontraste tu dulce pesadilla con Hyde un fic de Hyde cantante de l arc en ciel y vamps espero les guste , felices Halloween DEJEN REVIEWS x3


¿Halloween party?

Todos esperábamos el día de la fiesta ya teníamos todo preparado entre mis amigos y yo, teníamos la comida, bebidas y un lugar perfecto que era prestado por el papa de uno de ellos, compañeros y todos irían sería una gran fiesta de disfraces.

Habían prestado una mansión, a lo lejos de esa mansión se podría divisar otra, estaba el lugar protegido y por lo visto nadie se acercaba por miedo a tal temible lugar.

Mientras la casa de mi amiga era de grandes dimensiones con mucha decoración moderna, era una hermosa casa, eso era tener dinero, pensé.

Llegado el día desde muy temprano me fui con mis amigos a decorar la casa.

-está quedando perfecto- dijo aquel chico que me encantaba.

-gracias- solo atine a sonreír.

Terminamos la decoración más yo no tenía disfraz para la fiesta.

-¿Qué me pongo?- solo atine a preguntarme internamente.

-parece que no tienes disfraz- decía mi mejor amiga.

-esto- suspire resignada-así es- le mire tristemente.

-no te preocupes yo tengo varios- me llevo a un cuarto- como vez es bueno que nuestro padre tenga esta mansión- rio un poco al ver a su hermano detrás de nosotros.

Solo atine a reír un poco aquel chico que era su hermano, era el chico que me gustaba, le hablaba y nos llevábamos bien pero yo quería algo más con él.

-sal que se cambiara- decía su hermana empujándolo fuera de la habitación.

-mira- me mostro un vestido totalmente negro con el corser y los listones de este rojo, alguno que otro detalle rojo - te quedara perfecto- me miro de arriba abajo.

-gracias- lo vi anonadada, aquel vestido con encajes rojos , corser y listones de ese color carmesí y totalmente negro era hermoso, largo por detrás y por enfrente me llegaba dos dedos por encima de la rodilla, me lo puse como pude, Salí del cuarto.

-wou te queda genial (_)- la voz de aquel chico diciéndome eso me ruborizo en totalidad.

-tienes razón hermano, toda una vampiresa- sonrió- bueno te maquillare- sonó alegre.

-no gracias, así estoy bien- respondí negando con las manos.

-pero si a ti te gusta el maquillaje cargado- sonaba su voz como una réplica.

-sí, pero esta vez no lo quiero ya que me quedare a dormir aquí- respondí confiable.

-entiendo luego no quieres parecer mapache- rio ante mí.

-así es – reí con ella.

-las mujeres son incomprensibles- su voz sonaba monótona.

Pasó rápido las horas, estábamos recibiendo a los invitados y la fiesta comenzaba, todo iba bien, parecía que ese día sería el mejor de todos, ya que aquel chico que me gusta no dejaba de mirarme o de estar a mi lado.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntaba extrañado.

-a ver las estrellas- le mire dudosa.

-te acompaño- su voz sonaba firme.

-bueno- me encogí de hombros y me puse nerviosa pues estaba con el chico que me gusta bajo las estrellas.

-sabes te vez hermosa- me dijo en un tono algo tierno.

-gracias- tartamudee y me sonroje.

-sabes- se aclaró la garganta- me gustas- se sentía su sinceridad.

Voltee a verlo sorprendida.

-¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- volteo hacia otro lado rascándose la nuca.

-si- respondí sin pensarlo.

El me dio un beso, realmente ese día sería el mejor de mi vida, la suerte estaba de mi lado y el chico que me gusta se me había declarado, pasamos la fiesta felices, en eso mi mejor amiga me habla para que le ayude en algo, al regresar no estaba el, voltee hacia la ventana y no dude en preguntar sobre esa enigmática casa.

-¿Quién vive ahí?- pregunte sin miramientos.

-aquella casa- suspiro mi amiga cansada- según vive un señor ahí, pero nadie le conoce, algunos dicen que es un fantasma y que la casa esta embrujada, quien entra ahí no sale, algunos dicen que personas que han entrado a amanecido muertos, yo la verdad no estoy muy segura- río un poco – el que sabe es mi hermano el vivió uno de los caso- suspiro cansada.

-gracias- sonreí.

Tal vez sería interesante preguntarle , así que decidí ir a buscarle pero mi sorpresa era grande, aquel día que sería perfecto para mi estaba desmoronándose, había preguntado donde lo habían visto, me señalaron el cuarto donde me había cambiado, fui al lugar y para mi sorpresa una chica rubia de prominentes atributos, estaba desnuda junto con el que apenas era mi novio , los dos jugaban una danza en la que solo me lastimaba, esos cuerpos desnudos engañándome , en aquel cuarto en la que me había cambiado, no pude soportar cerré la puerta y Salí a la fiesta, aguante las lágrimas, después de unos minutos llego el , se me acerco como si nada hubiera pasado mientras aquella joven le mandaba miradas de deseo, simplemente lo ignore.

-¿Qué te pasa? Apenas somos novios y me ignoras- me contesto enojado.

-¿novios?- pregunte sin motivación.

-me dijiste que si- me miro demandante.

-por favor déjalo, ya no somos nada- le respondí enojada.

-¿Qué te pasa? Yo te gustaba no, eso escuche la otra vez con mi hermana- me tomo con fuerza desde la cintura.

-suéltame- peleaba contra él.

-dejarte, si tú eres la que quiere estar conmigo, me quería obligar darle un beso.

Lo golpee, todo el mundo nos miraba, el me seguía como si intentara hacer algo , yo solo corrí mientras mis lágrimas salían, corrí sin darme cuenta el camino que llevaba, corrí hasta perderle de vista, corrí hasta llegar a aquella casa prohibida, entre para esconderme de aquel chico que me había traicionado, me había lastimado, a poco tiempo la felicidad sobre el noviazgo con el chico que más quería se había desvanecido, no podía más , solo llorar y sin saber cómo había llegado ahí, como pude entrar, me senté en un sillón a llorar, las lágrimas no parecían cesar, tras varios minutos se habían secado, decidí olvidar aquello , era una tonta por haber creído que hoy sería un gran día, divise el lugar, o sabia como rayos había llegado ahí pero la curiosidad me mataba y decidí mirar. La casa era lúgubre, llena de una decoración gótica digna de una casa estilo Halloween. Las paredes los sillones de un color negro, decoración antigua del siglo 18 , aquella sala tenía unos sillones negro, el tapiz de manera que crujía un poco cada vez que era pisado, una chimenea grande y a los lados de aquella pequeña sala, escaleras , en el centro donde estaba la chimenea una peculiar fotografía, de un chico de ojos negros, cabello largo negro, vestimenta extravagante, con una simple capa negra, un sombrero de mago con una calavera en el centro, de una belleza inconfundible , casi pecaminosa, a pesar de aquella dos cortadas al extremo de su boca llena de puntadas.

No dejaba de observarla anonadada aquella imagen hasta que una voz melodiosa y ronca salió de la nada.

-fue difícil curarme de esas heridas, una espada de plata hace más lento la regeneración de la piel, esas terribles puntadas fueron mi salvación por un tiempo, esa foto fue el recuerdo de mi error tras una batalla- aquella voz ronca y melodiosa, decía eso como si no se tratara de nada, voltee a verle, era el mismo joven de la foto, solamente no tenía aquella puntadas en su rostro, tan perfecto, tan angelical como pecaminoso, cualquier joven caería a sus pies.

-jovencita ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- se dirigía hacia mí con una sorpresa inconfundible.

-esto, yo- no sabía que responder.

-sigue sin responderme- se acercó a mi rápidamente, poso una de sus manos en mi rostro y con uno de sus dedos trazaba el camino de las lágrimas- tan bella dama no debería llorar- me miró fijamente, me aparte rápidamente de él y talle mis ojos.

-no estaba llorando- replique en mi defensa.

-sabía que jamás debe entrar a la casa de alguien sin permiso- decía sarcásticamente dándome lecciones de educación.

-lo siento, no me di cuenta- tartamudeaba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto intrigado.

-mi nombre es (tu nombre)- tartamudee mientras jugaba con mis manos.

-lindo nombres- se inclinó ante mí en un ademan- mi nombre es hyde- sonrió de medio lado- mucho gusto- tomo mi mano como un caballero- cálido- se escuchó en un suspiro.

Yo solo podía sonrojarme de tal manera que no sabía cómo reaccionar a tan maravilloso ángel ante mis ojos.

-sabía que el diablo viste de ángel- parecía leer mis pensamientos, mientras seguía sosteniendo mi mano- no todo lo que se ve puede ser cierto- me miro con una sonrisa sarcástica- por eso es que no confié en nadie y mucho menos en los hombres- me jalo de tal manera que quede tan cerca de el- menos de un hombre solitario como yo- me tomo de la cintura apegándome más a él.

Eh- sin más replicas fui callado por unos labios arrebatadores, me guiaba hasta el sillón y se posó encima de mí, su lengua exploraba mi cavidad bocal mientras yo no sabía cómo manejar dicha situación, estaba en una casa de aspecto lúgubre decoración gótica época del siglo 18 , con un joven extremadamente guapo besándome, las sensaciones se intensificaban cada vez más, hasta sentir un dolor pulsante en mi labio mientras el chupaba del como si la vida se fuera acabar en ese momento, al separarnos sentir el sabor metálico de aquel rojo carmesí, de mi propia sangre.

-te lo dije no confíes en nadie- me miro sarcástico- puedes retirarte si deseas- me miro tentativo- tienes esta noche para hacerlo- su voz sonaba sensata- si no lo haces sabrás las consecuencias – se volteo y se fue.

Yo no sabía que hacer todo me daba vuela, cuando la conciencia vino a mí el temor me llenaba por todo los poros de la piel, quise salir, me dispuse a irme , di pasos hacia la puerta mientras la madera crujía un poco , al abrir la puerta un poco vi que estaban muchos de la fiesta por el lugar a lo lejos, me metí rápidamente, tal vez aquel maldito había dicho algo y por eso salieron a buscarme, entre aquellas personas divise que estaba el , realmente no le quería ver, realmente quería ocultarme, regrese aquella sala me acosté en el sillón y decidí no pensar más pues las lágrimas parecían querer volver a salir, cerré mis ojos, no supe más, los rayos del sol entraban pequeñamente por la ventana, aunque la oscuridad prevalecía en aquel cuarto, me levante fui hacia la puerta y como era de esperarse era de día pero de la nada alguien apareció tras la puerta y la cerro.

-te dije atentamente que te fueras , después no podrías- se notaba un enojo en el – ahora sufrirás las consecuencias- su mirada era sádica y demandante, tuve miedo, su risa maniática retumbaba por toda la casa- no escaparas- sonaba su voz sarcástica- corría por todo el lugar, realmente todo estaba cerrado , todo un día lleno de cansancio, no podía creer en lo que me había metido, tal vez era cierto lo que decía mi amiga y aquel chico era una loco asesino, tenía miedo y no podía ocultarme, la noche llego tras bastante tiempo corriendo y ocultándome vi la puerta libre y Salí corriendo de aquella casa para después de unos metros encontrarme con aquel rostro perfecto frente a mí ,cruzado de brazos entre enojado y burlesco .

-no escaparas de mí, sentenciaste tu propia muerte- su risa sonaba fuertemente en mi cabeza mientras la vista se nublaba y ya no sabía nada de mí.

De un momento a otro desperté en una cómoda cama con acabado de princesa, único cuarto lleno de rosas rojas alrededor.

-por fin despiertas- reía sarcástico.

Me asuste ante su voz, pero aquella mirada aterradora había cambiado, parecía que había cambiado, no tenía aquella mirada psicópata que podría asesinarme, su mirada era de alguna manera cálida y con otras intenciones que preferiría ignorar.

-no te preocupes- me miro- no te matare- sonrió de lado- creo que serias de mayor utilidad viva- se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

Sus ojos negros como las noches cabello color azabache, aquel rostro angelical, lleno del pecado, me observaban tristes de alguna manera esto me había conmovido.

Aquella fiesta de Halloween había pasado , estando en aquella casa parecía ser eterna , por la decoración y por el miedo que vivía día a día , esperando algún ataque , pero más que ello solo era una mirada triste , ya no me volvió a molestar, y aquella mirada solitaria me atrapaba, parecía querer darle mi cariño aquel ser perfecto, su soledad me abrumaba , quería quitarle aquella tristeza, quería no mirarle así, como un ser tan perfecto podría sufrir de soledad, miraba aquel cuadro que tenía cortada su boca, una espada en el gabinete , parecía ser perfecta para atacarle.

No importaba el miedo que le tuviera, él se dedicaba alimentarme, me tenía cautiva en su casa, en el eterno Halloween, el miedo había cesado, pues era un ser bueno conmigo, no me molestaba, no me hacía daño, me mantenía de alguna forma pero no tenía libertad alguna sobre mí, me compro ropa, era de esperarse no podría estar con aquel vestido para siempre.

Los días pasaban mi libertad había sido arrebatada, mi voluntad se había ido de mis manos, mis deseos de salir se habían perdido, solo quería estar en aquella prisión junto al chico de ojos tristes, que salía tras días y regresaba sin ningún remordimiento.

Decidí acercarme a él, puesto vivía en su casa , sería bueno ser amigos, pensé, fue mi más grande error, tal vez si hubiera quedado callada, si no me hubiera acercado a el de esa manera, no hubiera reaccionado de aquella forma, podía seguir viviendo cautiva y envejecer en aquel lugar, tal vez se hubiera cansado de mirarme comer , de observarme mientras leía o algo por el estilo, ya que solo se limitaba a observarme más ninguna palabra cruzábamos ambos, si jamás hubiera cometido aquel error, posible y seria libre de esta pesadilla.

-¿te encuentras bien? – maldita pregunta que le hice tras su regreso.

-¿crees que es bueno ser un asesino?-me pregunto sarcástico.

-esto- no sabía que responder, me acerque a él intentando darle ayuda con su saco negro, pero sus manos atraparon mis muñecas con fuerza y con una velocidad increíble me arrincono contra la pared.

-no te confíes mucho niña, solo porque te deje vivir esta vez- suspiro enojado- la próxima podrías lamentarte- su enojo era prominente, pero como siempre era una tonta y tenía que contestarle como toda una niña renegona.

-yo – temblaba un poco, me aclare la garganta para poder hablar mejor- solo quería ayudarte- termine gritando mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿quieres ayudarme?-pregunto sarcástico- la única forma- se relamió los labios- es- e quedo callado y me soltó-no creo que sea posible- suspiro cansado- estoy condenado- respiro profundo.

-no estás solo- respondí por inercia.

-¿Qué dices?- me miro sorprendido- el tiempo pasa y me dejaras, la soledad me sigue- además una niña no podría saber nada- suspiro cansado.

-yo podría ayudarte- me acerque un poco.

Me tomo de la mano fuertemente apretando de ellas- crees saberlo todo- su enojo regresaba- crees que soy una buena persona- se acercó peligrosa a mí- soy de lo peor- se notaba tristeza en sus palabras.

-no lo creo- respondí firme.

-no me conoces- contesto sin titubear.

-hyde si fueras mala persona ya no estuviera aquí- le mire temeraria.

-tu que sabes, ahora me conocerás- me jalaba de las muñecas hasta aquel cuarto prohibido, su cuarto con algunas botellas de vino tinto , me empujo a la cama , yo solo me reincorpore , mire inspeccionando el lugar , mientras el parecía buscar algo, como la decoración de la casa , también era lúgubre , las ventanas totalmente cerradas, sin luz alguna, las botellas en su vitrinas, su cama grande y de un color oscuro, prendió unas velas , dando un aspecto más siniestro, tomo algo que era parecido a unas cuerdas de cuero largo , me llevo hacia la cama con fuerza.

-ahora ¿crees que soy bueno?- pregunto con sarcasmo, tomo mis muñecas y las puso junto a la cabecera de la cama con una de las cuerdas largas amarro mis muñecas, yo solo cerré los ojos temía en contestar algo inapropiado y perder la vida, con la otra cuerda termino amarrándome a la cabecera de la cama, me ardía las muñecas, me dolía de tan apretadas que estaban-ahora ¿crees que soy bueno?- aquella misma pregunta otra vez, tomo mi ropa y la rompió sin mínimo permiso, me observo atento- te vez deliciosa- dijo en un sonido casi impredecible para mí , sus manos acariciaban mis senos con tal fuerza que me lastimaba, una de sus manos bajo para tocar por encima de mis bragas aquello que jamás hubiera pensado, sentía dolor y excitación, una combinación extraña ante mí, cuando las cosas parecían ponerse peor , y recrimine el dolor de mis pechos, parecía no parar, pero en aquel momento en que retiraría mis bragas el miedo vino ante mí , le mire suplicante , me observo con prudencia- es todo por hoy- se alejó de mi dejadme amarrada, sin poder moverme, mi respiración estaba agitada, me había arrepentido de a verle hablado, ahora mi castigo era estar de esta forma vergonzosa e su cama , amarrada y de esta manera me dejo buen rato hasta su regreso volviendo a comenzar una extraña y excitante pesadilla.

Comenzó por pequeñas lambidas, que llevaban de mi cuello a pechos, después de lamber uno de ellos sentí un dolor, una mordida que me perforaba el pecho izquierdo, el chupaba con avidez como si de ello fuese a terminar, una botella de vino acompañaba aquella vista exótica junto con las velas en la mesita de noche, no podía moverme, no podía escapar, ahora las suplicas no serían escuchadas, sus ojos tenían un color rojo vivo, jamás podría escucharme, aquellos ojos negros desaparecieron, la lujuria venia otra vez, por más que digiera "hyde" aquel que era su nombre no respondía, su manos exploraban mí cuerpo, después de succionar un poco de mi sangre , bajo más lambiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo como si fuera un manjar exquisito, sus manos se posicionaron ante mi intimidad , quitándome aquello que faltaba, tocando mis partes más sensibles, parecía que a pesar de sus ojos rojos, de aquella personalidad que no me escuchaba, no quisiera lastimarme del todo, tenía algo de delicadeza, su lengua recorrió mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi ombligo otro dolor pulsante, realmente moriría en aquel lugar y de aquella manera deplorable, después de succionar de nuevo un poco , bajo más lambio y Saborío mi intimidad, ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, solo jadeos y esos ojos rojos no desaparecían, mientras tomaba una de mis piernas y me observaba mientras yo jadeaba por más que digiera "hyde" parecía no escucharme , ni un detente me haría caso, me miro lujurioso, deseoso.

-llevaba tiempo deseándote- solo dijo eso para proseguir, su labios se acercaron a mi pierna proporcionando mas dolor tras otra mordida más, prosiguió con aquel juego extraño, pesadilla excitante ante mis ojos, después de aquello parecía cesar, ya no sentía sus manos, solo el dolor pulsante de los lugares mordidos, descansaba jadeante ante aquel expectante, para luego de haber cerrado los ojos para descansar un rato, sentir sus manos levantando mis piernas de la misma manera abriéndolas.

-no por favor hyde, no- pedía de manera suplicante.

Poso una de sus manos en mi entrada- pero si estas tan húmeda- sonó un sarcasmo en él , aquella voz era sensual, pero su mirada no era la misma, sus ojos rojos me decían que se dejaba llevar por el instinto- y yo estoy tan- no respondió mas solo acerco su sexo al mío , dando pequeños toques en aquella parte sensible de la mujer para sin más preámbulos meterlo hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, dejándome uno de los dolores más pulsante, mientras él se movía a su antojo para luego acercarse a mi rostro y gemir en mi oído, mientras labia este hasta mi cuello para luego morderlo y succionar la sangre en él, mi suplicas no paraban.

-me lastimas, hyde, duele, por favor para- entre jadeo y aquel dolor, me empezó a besar en los labios sin déjame hablar más, sin mayor preámbulos posicionándose de mi cavidad bocal, aquel dolor se volvía un mayor placer, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar- no que no querías- su burla sonaba ante mí , tomo aquella botella de vino la abrió de alguna forma sorprendente, bebió de ella para luego ponérmela en mi boca y sentir el sabor de aquel vino tinto, aquel color carmesí no era más que sangre, sabor a hierro recorría mi garganta, dejo de darme aquello para volverme a besa morderme para succionar mi sangre, n entendía como podía hacer eso y porque dicha obsesión con la sangre, después de varias estocadas los dos llegamos al éxtasis mientras el me llenaba de su ser dentro de mí, se separó y se reincorporo, se acostó a mi lado y luego cerro los ojos un largo tiempo para luego abrirlos y ver los ojos de la noche reflejados otra vez en él, su sorpresa era prominente, a la vez que se relajó un poco.

-lo siento- dejo escapar en el silencio, me desamarro lentamente-cuando mis ojos se vuelven rojos- hizo una pausa-me dejo llevar por mis instintos, recordando todo- me miro apenado al ver tal estado.

Después de aquel penoso accidente jamás volvió a pasar, mi debilidad era grande, tanta pérdida de sangre me había dado anemia, no le quise decir nada puesto que tal vez no le importante, un día como cualquiera no pude levantarme de mi cama a hyde le extraño un poco, fue a mi cuarto y como era de esperarse el ángel de la muerte pasaría por mí.

No podría condenarte a lo mismo que yo- me miro mientras yo tosía me había dejado enfermar yo misma el no tenía culpa.

No entiendo respondí.

Sabes a veces lo seres humanos –hizo una pausa y en un voz leve dijo- si acaso me puedo considerar uno- suspiro- somos egoístas- me miro decidido- y cuando amamos- prosiguió- lo somos más- perdóname- me miro el un llanto.

¿Perdonarte?-pregunte.

Por mi culpa esta así, por no poder controlar mis instintos- sus lágrimas salían mientras me tomaba de las manos.

No te preocupes- había olvidado aquella extraña noche.

Perdón- volvió a replicar.

Ya dije que no importaba lo sucedido- le mire feliz.

Esta vez es por lo que voy hacer – se mordió el labio inferior de tal manera que la sangre botaba como si se tratase de una fuente, con ella me beso, sentí un gran dolor, de aquella manera como mi corazón se detuvo y se aceleró rápidamente, cerré mis ojos, después de un momento los abrí.

Bienvenida a mi oscuridad- me miraba entre tristeza y alegría- perdóname, aceptare si me odias- le abrace, no entendía nada para al parecer solo sabía que estaría siempre a su lado, otra noche de pasión con mayor romance se llegó un hermoso sueño lleno de lujuria mientras él decía un te amo junto con mi nombre y yo respondía "también te amo hyde" entre suspiros y jadeos.


End file.
